Easy to Love
by madkin
Summary: Beck shrugs. "She's kind of easy to fall in love with, right?"/ Or Beck knows about Andre's crush on Jade.


_A/N: I was rewatching this episode and I just felt like there's no way both Jade and Beck didn't figure out that Andre was seriously crushing on Jade. They were already suspicious because of "via the internet" plus Andre stared at Jade the whole song and afterwards. So enjoy my version of Beck and Jade knowing about Andre's crush. :)_

Beck puts his arm around Jade's waist and pulls her closer. They're sitting at one of the lunch tables with Andre and Tori after the concert. Almost everyone has left by now hoping to find an after party probably.

"That was an awesome song, Andre. Really heartfelt." Beck watches as his friend audibly gulps.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, thanks." Andre sends a pleading look Tori's way.

"You know Andre, always writing kickass songs."

"What was the inspiration?" He can feel Jade looking up at him curiously. Tori and Andre just look like he's taken out a knife and pointed it straight at them.

"The inspiration?"

"Yeah, I know Tori said it was for your dog. But it's a love song and you don't have a dog."

Tori and Andre glance at each other nervously. "Right, no dog. Well, it was, um-"

"This romcom we watched yesterday. It had dogs in it and so we just thought we'd dedicate the song. To the dogs. From the romcom." Tori looks at Andre expectantly. "Right?"

Andre nods frantically. "Right, mm-hmm. Romcom dogs."

"Oh, which-"

Beck is asking way too many questions that they don't have the answers too. It makes Tori nervous that he might already know Andre's in love with Jade and wrote her 365 Days. Tori interrupts, "You know it's getting kind of late. We should all probably go home. Andre, will you drive me?"

"Uh-huh." Tori already has a grip on Andre's arm and is trying to pull him towards the parking lot.

Beck looks down at his girlfriend. "I'm gonna go talk to Andre for a minute. I'll meet you at the car?"

Jade quirks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything about it. "Keys?" Beck pulls them out of his pocket and dangles them from his finger. Jade rolls her eyes half-heartedly and takes them.

"Love you." Beck leans down to peck her lips and gets up from the table. He starts walking towards Andre's car. He can see both Tori and Andre talking next to it. "Hey, Andre! Wait up." Neither Andre or Tori look happy to see him and he thinks he knows why. As he gets closer to the car he says, "Andre, can I talk to you for a minute?" Beck glances towards Tori. "Alone?"

Andre wrings his hands. "Uh, yeah. Sure." Andre looks to Tori. He isn't sure if his eyes are begging her to stay or telling her it's okay to leave. Maybe both.

"I'll just be in the car, I guess." Tori slowly opens the passenger door and climbs into the car.

Beck leads Andre a couple feet from the car. He thinks he can see Tori pressed up against the window of Andre's car. He wouldn't be surprised if the window or door was slightly open in an attempt to eavesdrop. "So I think I know who 365 Days is about."

"You do?" Beck can't know. There's no way. He's 100% positive he said baby every time.

"It's Jade, right?"

Andre feels all the air leave his lungs. "It's not what you think, I promise. I didn't do or say- I would never go after- She's your girl and I know how much you love her and I would never mess that up because you're my best-"

Beck places his hand on Andre's arm. "I know. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Andre eyes Beck and his hand suspiciously. If he was Jade's boyfriend of two years and his best friend was singing a love song to her, he'd be pissed as hell. He might even be mad enough to throw a punch.

Beck shrugs. "She's kind of easy to fall in love with, right?"

Andre thinks that if Beck had said that to him two weeks ago, he would have thought he was crazy. Jade West is scary and mean and a lot of hard work. Not Andre's usual type for sure. But after spending the whole night writing a song with Jade and goofing off and listening to her sing, he thinks he understands what Beck means. Once you make the commitment to stick around and wait for Jade to let down some of her walls, she's kind of amazing. Because yeah, she's mean and scary. But she's also intelligent and passionate and playful. If Andre got to date the Jade from that night, he'd never let her go.

Beck looks back towards his truck. He can see Jade sitting in the bed of it watching them. "Hey, we're cool, man. I'll see Monday." Beck puts his fist up, but Andre is still too shocked to bump it. Beck tries to hide his smile as he lowers his fist and turns to walk back to his girlfriend.

Jade looks at Beck knowingly as he approaches. "What was that about? He looked like he was going to pee his pants."

Beck looks back over to Andre. He and Tori are whisper yelling to each other. Probably freaking out that he knows. And freaking out that he'll tell Jade. "He's got a crush on you."

"Oh yeah?" Jade asks with faux innocence in her voice.

Beck tries his best to nod with a serious face. "Oh yeah."

"Jealous?" She asks teasingly.

Beck puts his hands down on either side of her. Before he closes the gap between their lips he whispers, "So jealous." Jade lightly slaps his chest, but then they're kissing and he feels pretty damn lucky to be Jade West's boyfriend.


End file.
